Le commencement
by Mainaru974
Summary: Voilà donc comment tout à commencer pour Naru. One shot


**Le commencement**

 _Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y était. Mais il était conscient de deux choses, premièrement il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps et deuxièmement il faisait sombre. Très sombre. Pas une seule lumière en vue. Incapable de discerner le paysage autour de lui, il marcha aveuglément._

 _Il avait à peine fait quelques pas quand il entendit un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un moteur. Il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit et fut instantanément éblouit par un faisceau de lumière. Ou plutôt deux._

 _Les phares d'une voiture._

 _Maintenant il était sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait._

 _Au milieu d'une autoroute._

 _Non seulement il se tenait debout en plein milieu d'une autoroute mais en plus une voiture fonçait dans sa direction._

 _Il savait qu'il devrait faire quelque chose pour l'éviter mais il ne pouvait pas. Son corps refusait de bouger. Il était pétrifié, gelé par la peur._

 _Il ne pouvait que regarder la voiture se rapprocher à grande vitesse. Plus proche, plus proche, et encore plus proche. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus ses respiration devenait plus courtes et irrégulières. Il pouvait sentir les pulsations de son cœur devenir de plus en plus rapides._

 _Et puis il l'a sentit. L'impact suivit du son écœurant de ses os se brisant. Il fut éjecté au moins à trois mètre de la voiture. Les larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux._

 _Vaguement, il entendit la voiture s'arrêter près de lui suivit de bruits pas se rapprochant. Ils étaient en train de parler. De quoi? Il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas distinguer les paroles. Sa tête lui faisait beaucoup trop mal pour cela. Mais selon leurs voix il pouvait supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et une femme._

 _Ils venaient de plus en plus proche. Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir. Peut-être qu'ils allaient le sauver, l'emmener à l'hôpital. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas mourir après tout. Malheureusement pour lui, ses espoirs furent réduits à néant lorsqu'il sentit son corps endolori se faire manipuler et être mis sans aucune délicatesse dans ce qui semblait être un sac en plastique._

 _Il fut jeté brusquement dans le coffre de la voiture._

 _Sa respiration était en lambeaux. Il était en manque d'oxygène. Il essaya de bouger mais c'était inutile. Tout son corps lui faisait tellement mal!_

 _Il sentit la vibration de la voiture lui signalant ainsi qu'elle avait démarré. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard alors qu'il luttait toujours pour respirer et rester en vie._

 _Le coffre s'ouvrit._

 _Une fois encore son corps fut soulevé. Il avait peur. Que comptaient-ils lui faire?_

 _Il fut balancé à quelques reprises avant d'être jeté dans les airs._

 _Il attendit l'impact du sol, impuissant, mais il ne vint jamais. Au lieu de cela il entendit un énorme ''SPLASH" et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit il se trouvait dans l'eau froide_.

 _Au début il essaya de se débattre, de remonter à la surface, mais tous ces efforts furent futiles. Il était toujours incapable de bouger._

 _Bientôt, l'eau emplit ses poumons et ce fut finit, il ne pouvait plus respirer._

 _Juste avant de mourir il entendit des pensés qui n'étaient pas les siennes._

"Noll, maman, papa je suis désolé."

 _Et puis il fut entouré d'une brume verte._

* * *

Soudain Oliver pouvait de nouveau respirer. Il n'avait plus froid. Il n'était plus dans le lac. Il n'était plus non plus en train de mourir. Non, il était bel et bien vivant.

Il se trouvait toujours dans la chambre de son frère, le tee-shirt qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter toujours à la main. Et c'est là qu'il comprit ce qui venait de se passer, d'où venait la vision qu'il venait d'avoir non, de _vivre._

Psychométrie.

La raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas contrôler son corps était parce que ce ne fut pas lui, mais son frère. Il venait de vivre la mort de son jumeaux.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, les larmes commencèrent à couler en cascade sur ses joues pâles.

Toute la pièce se mit tout à coup à trembler, les étagères s'effondrèrent avec un bruit sourd. Il y eu un son de fissuration et puis...toutes les fenêtres de la chambre explosèrent exactement au même moment.

Il avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Mais Oliver n'a pas remarqué cela. Il était trop occupé à revivre la vision encore et encore dans sa tête essayant de lui donner un sens. Le monde autour de lui n'existait plus. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne _voulait_ pas le croire.

Mais il était bien obligé de voir la vérité en face.

Eugene Davis était mort.

Et pour la première fois, Oliver a pleurer et pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

* * *

Luella et Martin Davis qui avaient été alerté par le bruit du verre se brisant, se trouvèrent maintenant devant la de chambre de leur fils, Eugene, après avoir essayé d'en chercher la source.

Avec hésitation, Luella posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.

La vue devant eux n'était sûrement pas ce qu'ils s'attendaient à voir.

La chambre était saccagée de nombreux débris de verre, des livres, et des étagères jonchaient sur le sol. Mais ce ne fut pas le plus choquant. Non, le plus choquant était, au milieu de toute cette pagaille, se trouvait leur second fils à genoux sanglotant et empoignant le tee-shirt de son jumeau de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lorsqu'ils les avaient adoptés, les garçons étaient âgés de seulement sept ans, c'était donc il y a huit ans. Jamais durant toutes ces années, ils n'avaient vus l'un d'entre eux aussi dévasté, en particulier Oliver qui ne montrer pas souvent ses émotions. Quoiqu'il est pu se passé a dut être vraiment mauvais pour le mettre dans cette état.

« Noll? » appela Luella.

Pas de réponse.

« Noll » essaya son père.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Martin s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout devant son fils et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Oliver » il essaya de nouveau.

Oliver leva enfin la tête pour regarder ses parents mais ses yeux bleus paraissaient sans vie.

« Noll, quel est le problème? » demanda anxieusement Luella

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs baissa les yeux sur le vêtement dans ses mains.

«...Gene...» il répondit dans un chuchotement presque inaudible après quelques instants de silence.

Pour un moment ses deux parents adoptifs semblaient confus, puis la vérité les frappa.

« Tu veux dire que... » commença Luella d'une voix tendue mais elle s'estompa, elle n'avait pas le courage de terminer cette phrase.

« ...Eugene est mort... » il a confirmé dans un murmure.

A cet instant, Luella et Martin éclatèrent en sanglot. Pas seulement pour la mort d'Eugene mais aussi pour Oliver.

Ils étaient bien conscient des pouvoirs d'Oliver. Ils savait qu'a cause d'eux il avait vu et vécu des chose qu'un adolescent de quinze ans ne devrait jamais avoir. Mais jamais ils auraient pensés qu'il soit contraint de _vivre_ la mort de son propre frère.

Ils serrèrent leur fils dans leur bras.

Oliver ne retourna pas le geste, mais il ne les repoussa pas non plus . Il accepta simplement le confort que ses parents lui donnaient.

* * *

Enfin lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus assez de larmes pour pleurer Oliver parla.

« Je vais au Japon »

Luella ouvrit la bouge pour protester. Elle venait de perdre un fils que ferait elle si elle perdait l'autre également? Mais un simple regard de Noll lui fit taire.

Ce ne fut pas l'un de ces regards glacials dont il avait le secret, c'était un regard plein de douleur et de tristesse, un regard que ni Luella ni Martin n'avait jamais voulu voir sur le visage de l'un de leurs garçons bien-aimés. Jamais dans leurs vies ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi impuissants.

Mais sa réaction était compréhensible, car bien qu'il aimait énormément ses parents (ils sont ceux qui l'ont élevés après tout), Oliver aimait encore plus Eugene.

Eugene a toujours était la personne plus importante dans la vie d'Oliver. Il était son frère, son jumeau, son autre moitié. Il était irremplaçable. Il ne faut pas se méprendre ils n'étaient pas dans une relation incestueuse ou quoique ce soit mais, personne ne pouvait nier que malgré leurs personnalités complètement opposés ils se complétaient l'un l'autre.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre l'un des jumeaux mieux que l'autre. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance ils avaient tout partagés: leur joie, leur peine, leur crainte...

Jusqu'à il y a trois semaines lorsque Gene est allé au Japon ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Ils avaient été ensemble quand leur mère biologique les avait abandonnés. Ils avaient été ensemble quand ils se faisaient persécuter à cause de leurs pouvoirs. Ils avaient été ensemble lorsqu'ils changeaient sans cesse d'orphelinat pour la même raison. Et enfin, ils avaient encore été ensemble quand Martin et Luella les ont adoptés.

Même si le monde entier se retournait contre l'un d'eux, l'autre le soutiendrait toujours. C'est ce qu'ils s'étaient promis.

Donc oui, même si le monde avait abandonné Gene, Oliver lui, ne l'abandonnerait pas !

Et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser pourrir au fond d'un lac! Il retrouverait son corps même si cela devrait lui prendre des années.

Enfin Martin poussa un soupir résigné et parla.

« Lin viendra avec toi »

Oliver hocha simplement la tête heureux (même si ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage) d'avoir pu convaincre ses parents.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, après des adieux larmoyant de la part de sa mère, Oliver Davis pris un vol pour le Japon sous le nom de Shibuya Kazuya accompagné de Lin Koujo ignorant encore les merveilleuse rencontre qu'ils vont faire.

Ainsi la véritable aventure à commencé.

 **Owari**


End file.
